Gone
by jemb
Summary: Brennan is in South America missing Booth. How will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little ditty I threw together when I got bored today. Sorry if it sucks. P.S song at the end is Bright Lights by Matchbox Twenty**

GONE

Temperance Brennan stares at the phone she is still holding. This is an offer to do something she's wanted to do for a long time and something that could impact immensley on her career, not to mention the histoical impact of their findings. A huge part of her wants to jump on the first plane out and a year ago she probably would have done so without a second thought. But not now. Now she has people she cares about. There are other factors to think about before makes this decision. And one of them she has been avoiding confronting because of how it might turn out.

For a long time now Brennan has been developing feelings for her sparring partner, Agent Seely Booth. At first he did nothing but annoy her. She found him arrogant, self obsessed and quite irritating. He constantly tried to assert dominance over her because she is a strong woman and stands up for herself. She figures Booth saw that as a threat to his own manliness hence his alpha male behaviour.

But he soon started to grow on her. Putting aside how God Damn Sexy he is, he seems to care about her. She has stopped seeing him telling her to 'hang back' as asserting dominance but rather him making sure she doesn't get hurt. His charming smile wins her over ever time. She's lost count of the number of times he's said he's sorry. Every time it happens she can never stay mad at him. She also confides in Booth a lot. Well, a lot for her. No man has ever had that kind of effect on her before.

It was only when Brennan had that trouble with Agent Kenton that she realised just how much she loved Booth. When he got injured she felt like her insides were being ripped out. Then when she was about to die her last thoughts were of Booth and what she'd be losing because she didn't tell him how she felt. After that she decided she would have to confront these feelings but as usual, she pushed it to the back of her mind, afraid of the consequences.

But she can't hide from it any longer. She needs to know how he feels before she can make a decision. That's why she finds herself in her car driving over to his house at eleven at night.

Booth is lying on his couch watching a football game when his doorbell rings. He sits up, surprised, because no one ever calls round his house this late. Muting the TV he pads over to the door, yawning as he opens it. His eyes widen when he sees Brennan on his doorstep.

"Bones?" he says with surprise.

"Hi." She replies. They stare at each other for a moment until Booth gathers his senses and invites her in. She steps in cautiously and folds her arms across her chest, protectively, he thinks.

"What's going on?" he asks as he walks back to the lounge.

"Nothing." Brennan replies. She remains standing as Booth sits down on the couch.

"It can't be nothing." Booth smiles and Brennan feels her knees weaken. That smile does things to her no man has ever been able to before.

"I got a phone call today." She states. Booth looks at her expectantly. "I've been invited on a research project in South America. Career and history making stuff." She studies Booth's face for any kind of sign but all she gets is raised eyebrows of surprise.

"Wow." He says. "South America."

"Yes." Brennan replies. "I need to decide by tomorrow if I'm going. The plane leaves Friday morning."

"So soon?" Booth asks.

"Their lead researcher pulled out with pneumonia. They need a replacement." Brennan explains.

"You haven't made a decision?" Booth asks curiously. He wonders why she came here to talk to him.

"No." she replies. Booth watches her pace back and forth across his floor.

"Bones, is there something else?" he asks.

"Hypothetically." She starts. "You're given an opportunity you can't refuse but it means giving up something you don't exactly have right now but the potential to have it is there if both parties involved agree." She can't look at him. Booth stares at her intently. He has a good idea what she's talking about now and why she came to him. She wants to know if he's interested in her and if she should give up this trip to try a relationship with him. He's been feeling something like this might be coming on, ever since the Kenton incident.

"And this something you don't have. Is it something you really want?" Booth asks.

"More than anything." Brennan replies.

"And you think it might be worth giving up this opportunity?" he probes. Brennan nods. "When there are no guarantees it will be successful." Booth adds. Again Brennan nods. Booth rises to his feet and walks over to her.

"What do you think?" she asks, finally meeting his eyes.

"I think you need to look out for yourself Bones." Booth says. "This is an opportunity you can't turn down." He places his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe this something else will still be there when you get back." He tries to meet her eyes but she looks away.

"What if I don't want to risk it not being there?" she asks. Booth realises Brennan is seriously thinking about not taking this opportunity because of him. He can't let her do that. She's regret it for the rest of her life, especially if things didn't work out. He knows what he has to do and it hurts but one day she might forgive him.

"I think you need to accept that this thing you want isn't going to happen." Booth says. Brennan snaps her head up in surprise. "If it were, it would have happened already." He continues. "Don't give up this opportunity for something you won't get."

"That's your advice?" Brennan asks, her voice a little shaky.

"That's my advice Bones." He steps back. "Go to South America." Brennan sighs and steps away from Booth.

"And you're sure about this?" she asks. She can feel tears burning behind her eyes. Booth is rejecting her. He knows exactly what she's talking about and he's telling her he doesn't feel the same way.

"Positive." Booth replies.

"Then I guess my decision is made." Brennan takes another step away from Booth. "I should go. There's a lot to do." She heads for the door.

"Bones, you're making the right decision." Booth tells her as she leaves. Brennan feigns a smile and heads down the path to her car feeling like her heart has been crushed. Booth has basically told her he sees no future for them as a couple. As Booth watches her go his heart aches. He has been in love with her for months and when he finally sees a chance to tell her, he can't because if he does she'll be giving up the opportunity of a lifetime. As she drives off he hopes he hasn't made a big mistake.

Next afternoon, Booth receives an unexpected phone call from Angela.

"What did you say to her?" Angela demands as soon as he answers.

"What?" Booth asks.

"Brennan, what did you tell her?" Angela asks.

"I told her she shouldn't give up this opportunity." Booth says. "She was going to say no because of…" he can't finish the sentence.

"Because of you." Angela finishes it for him. "Booth, she's in love with you."

"I know."

"And you told her you didn't feel the same."

"I didn't exactly say that."

"What exactly did you say?"

"That doesn't matter Angela. She's going, that's the important thing here."

"But she's going believing you don't love her and I think we both know that isn't true." Booth's silence answers any questions Angela had about his feelings. "You can't let her think you don't feel the same way Booth." Angela tells him firmly. "She has a right to know."

"She also can't turn down this project." Booth says. "I can see how important it is to her."

"Maybe so but Booth…"

"Angela, my mind is made up okay." Booth states firmly. "Drop it."

Friday morning comes and Booth wakes with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Brennan is leaving in a few hours and he's not going to see or speak to her for a long time. For the next half hour as he showers, shaves and gets dressed he tries to convince himself he's done the right thing. As he drives to work he rationalises his decision. But when he sees the turning for the airport he quickly changes lanes. He can't let her go without telling her the truth.

Booth sprints through the airport. He has to reach the gate before Brennan boards that plane. He can't let her leave thinking he doesn't feel the same way as her. He needs to tell her he's been in love with her for the longest time. What she does with that information is her choice. She has to have the choice.

Having purchased a ticket so he can get to the gate, Booth searches for Brennan. He spots her in the line heading towards the doors leading down to the plane. He calls out to her. She doesn't seem to hear him so he keeps running, brushing past other passengers.

"Bones!" he calls out. "Bones!" The woman next to Brennan nudges her having seen where Booth directs his calls.

"Is he calling you?" she asks. Brennan takes off her earphones and looks around. She sees Booth standing at the far end of the room, looking out of breath.

"Booth." She gasps quietly. She steps out of line and takes a few steps forward. Booth hurries over. He doesn't say anything; he just gathers her in his arms and presses his lips to hers in a passionate 'I feel for you what you feel for me' kiss. Brennan finds herself melting in his arms, all her defences falling as he deepens the kiss. Her hands run through his hair as the passengers around them smile and clap at what they see as an incredibly romantic moment.

Booth finally pulls back from the kiss but he keeps his arms locked tightly around Brennan.

"I couldn't let you go without telling you how I really feel." He looks deep into her eyes. Brennan is still a little shocked by the kiss.

"How is that?" she asks.

"I love you." He says. "I always have, I just didn't want to admit it because I didn't think you felt the same way." He explains.

"But yesterday…"

"Bones, you wanted to give up this trip to be with me. I couldn't let you do that. I'm not worth giving up this opportunity."

"You're worth it Booth." Brennan whispers.

"I want you to go. I want you to find whatever you're looking for, whatever you need. I promise you I'll be waiting when you get back."

"You'll wait for me?" Brennan asks.

"I've waited this long, what's a few more months." He grins. The tanoy plays a message advising it is the last boarding call for Brennan's flight. "You have a flight to catch." He says as he loosens his arms around her. He leans down and gives her a passionate kiss she will never forget.

"That's what's waiting for you." He smiles and releases her. Brennan takes his hand and links her fingers with his. They stand a moment, gazing into each others eyes before Brennan steps back, slowing removing her hand from his. She backs towards the gate entrance as Booth watches her go. His heart is pounding so hard in his chest. He finally got her but now he's letting her go with no guarantee she'll come back. As she walks through the door she sends Booth a look. He sees a mixture of pain, happiness and a little fear. He waves as she disappears into the tunnel. She's gone.

_Baby, baby, baby, when all your love is gone_

_Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world?_

_And maybe, maybe, maybe you'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around and come on home_

_I got a hole in me now_

_I got a scar I can talk about_

_She keeps a picture of me_

_In her apartment in the city_

_Some things in this world, they don't make sense_

_Some things you don't need until they leave you_

_They're the things that you miss_

_Baby, baby, baby, when all your love is gone_

_Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world?_

_And maybe, maybe, maybe you'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around and come on home_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rating changed for some naughty touching at the end. You have been warned!_**

CHAPTER TWO

As the sun sets on another long day, Brennan retires to her tent and flops down on the camp bed. She wriggles around trying to get comfortable but can't. She should know better. This bed has been uncomfortable since the say she arrived and that was almost three months ago. Turning on her side she looks at the pictures she has set up beside her bed on top of a box that acts as a bedside table. There is one of Angela, Zach and Hodgins and next to it one of her and Booth taken about six months ago. Looking at the picture she can see that even though neither of them would admit it, the signs that they had feelings for each other were there. In the picture, Booth's arm is around her shoulders and she's actually smiling. It looks so natural. _I miss him._ She thinks. _I miss him a lot_. She turns back over onto her back and stares up at the top of the tent. Three months away from him has felt like eternity. With very little communication available in their remote area she as only received three emails from him and sent three of her own back.

"Temperance?" a Hispanic voice calls from outside tent.

"Come in." she replies. The tent door is pulled back and Jose, one of the archaeologists, comes in.

"I have some good news." He smiles. "We have this weekend off." He tells her. "Dr Adams has booked us into a hotel in the city."

"Really?" Brennan asks.

"Yes, we leave in the morning and return Sunday afternoon." Jose says. Brennan can tell he's getting excited.

The next day Brennan waits with the others for transport to the city. A hotel means a hot bath. Brennan has barely felt clean since the day she arrived. Going with her are five others. Jose, his two assistants and two of the team Brennan has been leading. They are all excited about a weekend away from the site. But despite the thrill of a hot bath, Brennan can't get too excited. Being away from work will just give her time to think about Booth and how much she misses him. Working on the site distracts her for most of the day and by the time she finishes she falls right asleep because she's so tired. As an old bus pulls up, Brennan hikes her bag further up her shoulder and steps on board. The bus smells, there is no air conditioning and she isn't sure the driver is sober but what choice does she have. This is how she's going to get to that bath.

Arriving at the hotel, Brennan is pleasantly surprised. It looks nice, clean and on entering the lobby the staff are friendly and most of them seem to speak English. After checking in Brennan heads to her room which she finds to be simply furnished but decent. The bathroom is clean and the sheets on the bed look fresh. She dumps her bag, calls room service for a bottle of wine and runs herself a hot bath. The wine is delivered quickly and Brennan pours herself a glass to sip while bathing.

An hour later, totally relaxed and feeling cleaner than she has in months, Brennan wraps the white terry cloth robe around her and pulls it tight at the waist. Her hair is still damp and straggled around her face when there is a knock at the door._ I bet that's Jose wanting to go out drinking_ she smiles as she pads over to the door. When she pulls it open her jaw hits the floor and tears fill her eyes. Standing before her wearing a black T-shirt and light blue jeans with a bag slung over his shoulder is Booth.

"Hi." He says. Brennan is stunned. She just stands and stares at him for a moment. "Are you going to make me stand here all night?" Booth asks. Brennan suddenly snaps out of the shock and opens the door wider. Booth steps inside and drops his bag on the floor.

"What are you…how did you?" Brennan stammers.

"I have my secret ways." Booth grins. He steps forward and pulls a lock of hair out of her face. His hand then lingers on her cheek, stroking her soft clean skin. He leans in and brushes his lips against hers. _I missed those lips_. When he steps back Brennan still has her eyes closed. She slowly opens them and looks at Booth.

"Why? I mean, you're here and…"

"How long will it be before you can form complete sentences Bones?" he jokes.

"Seriously Booth, what are you doing here?" she asks as she backs up to the bed and sits down.

"I missed you." His tone changes to a serious one and his eyes intensify. "I had to see you."

"I missed you too." Brennan whispers. "A lot." She adds. Booth walks over and sits next to her. He lifts her hand and links his fingers through hers. He then brings her hand to his lips and places a lingering kiss of the back of her hand. "How long are you here for?" she asks. Her eyes lift to meet his.

"Until Sunday afternoon." He says. "My flight leaves at three. So you'd better pull yourself together Bones. I don't have time to waste while you sit here in shock." He smiles. "We're going to dinner."

"I don't have anything to wear for dinner." She blurts out. Her bag is filled with pants and dig clothes.

"Don't worry about that. Angela raised your closet." Booth stands up and walks over to where his bag lies on the floor. Crouching down he opens it up and pulls out a black strappy dress and shoes to match. Brennan's eyes fill with tears as she stands up and walks over to him. Her hand reaches out and rests on his cheek.

"You're amazing you know that." She whispers. She stretches up a little and kisses his full lips. He drops the dress and shoes on the floor and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into him. She slips her arms around his neck and into his hair as he deepens the kiss. _This is the best weekend ever_ she thinks as she melts into Booth and lets him kiss away the months they've been apart.

An hour later Brennan and Booth are seated in a quaint restaurant at a small table lit only by candlelight. With their hands linked over the table, Brennan quizzes Booth about what's happening back at the lab.

"Goodman brought someone in to fill your position until you get back." Booth tells her.

"Who'd he get?" Brennan asks.

"Some guy, Dr Richard Evans?" Booth says.

"I know of him. He's good at his job."

"But more socially inept that you." Booth jokes. "If it weren't for your squints I'd be using a different lab for my cases." Booth tells her.

"How are they all?" Brennan asks.

"Angela is in love." Booth says. "She's been seeing this guy for about a month, his name is Ted."

"Ted?" Brennan asks.

"He's the one." Booth rolls his eyes. "I give it another week."

"And Zach?"

"Boy genius? He's great. He's been teaching Dr Evans a few things too." Booth smiles. "And Hodgins is still moaning."

"Nothing really changes." Brennan hangs her head.

"They all miss you." Booth tells her. His free hand reaches out and lifts her chin with his forefinger. "They want to know when you'll be back."

"I don't know." Brennan signs. "It's a big job."

"Are we talking months?" Booth asks. Brennan shrugs.

"Let's not talk about that tonight." Brennan smiles at Booth and the twinkle in her eye tells him she's done with dinner.

Back at the hotel, Brennan kicks off her shoes and disappears to the bathroom to freshen up. Booth undoes another shirt button and waits for her to come out. When she does, the moonlight catches her in a way that accentuates her natural beauty. She grins and walks over to Booth. Grabbing his shirt in her hands she pulls him towards her and locks her lips on his. He cradles the back of her head with one hand while the other hooks around her waist.

As months of anticipation become reality, Brennan makes quick work of getting Booth's shirt off. Her hands run over his chest and Booth backs them over to the bed. Lowering her down, he positions him on top of her. He breaks away from her lips and plants quick kisses on her face and down her neck to her shoulder. She gasps as he kisses a sensitive spot where her neck meets her shoulder. His kisses move across to the other side where his lips find the same spot and he gets a stronger reaction. Her back arches and she moans softly. His hands roam lower as his lips move back to hers. He finds them eager and as she kisses back she softly tugs on his lip with her teeth. Booth lets out a sexy growl and kisses her harder. Then, as the moonlight moves across the room and the night passes, Brennan and Booth finally get what they both wanted for so long.


End file.
